


But You Love Him

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is worried about Merlin. [S05E10 Deleted Scene]</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Deleted scene. Married Gwen/Arthur. Emotional Infidelity. Supportive Gwen. Canon AU.

After the Knights discovered Merlin hiding about on his own, they'd sent a message to the King. Arthur was surprised to read that Gaius had sent Merlin out for some herbs in the midst of such a dangerous mission. It was Gaius who had warned Arthur, and then he'd been so careless. What if the person who wanted to harm Camelot had caught onto Merlin?  
  
Arthur wanted to call for his horse and go after his men. He needed to make sure that Merlin was safe. He was just about to do so when Gwen told him to stay; she'd told him to _trust_ his men.  
  
Gwen, of course, was always the sound of reason. Still, she didn't know how Arthur felt. How he felt about Merlin. It was duty, his honour to make her his Queen, but a part of Arthur belonged to Merlin -- it always would.  
  
-  
  
"What do you mean you lost him?" Arthur snarled when the Knights eventually returned empty handed. Without the threat and _without_ Merlin.  
  
"Sire," Gwaine said, clearing his throat, "Mordred said he took it upon himself and had walked Merlin back to the bridge leading to the castle but he must have--"  
  
"Just leave," Arthur said and turned away from Gwaine. Scolding him now wasn't going to do him any good.  
  
"Of course, sire," Gwaine said and he and Percival quickly left the room.  
  
"Shall I conduct another search, my lord?" Leon asked; Arthur hadn't realised that he was still there.  
  
"No," Arthur said, with a sigh of exhaustion. "You and your men are tired. Get some rest and we shall discuss what to do tomorrow."  
  
With a bow, Leon was out the door too. Arthur wanted to call upon Mordred, ask him what had really happened between him and Merlin. They had a strange connection that Arthur didn't understand. From what he could gather, Mordred was struggling to seek Merlin's attention, and Merlin was always ignoring him. Merlin never discusses his reservations with Mordred to Arthur, but it didn't mean that Arthur hadn't taken notice. If it were about Merlin, Arthur had _always_ noticed.  
  
-  
  
"Perhaps you should go looking for him yourself?" Gwen said, when Arthur had returned to the royal chambers.  
  
"Who?" Arthur asked, half distracted.  
  
Gwen shook her head and placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine," Arthur said, dismissing Gwen's concern. He started to undress and get ready for bed.  
  
"I know you're mean to him -- meaner than your usual self when I'm around," she said. She sat on the other side of the bed, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm unsure of what you mean, Guinevere," Arthur said.  
  
"You love him. You always have. You don't think I know that?" she said. There was no malice, disappointment, or disdain in her tone. It was as if she were stating the menu of their last feast. Her serene tone left Arthur confused.  
  
"Gwe--"  
  
"I am your queen, and I shall be so for the rest of our days. But it's true as the day is bright that Merlin is something to you that I could never be. That he is someone you need -- in a way that I could never be enough."  
  
"I've never touched him," Arthur found himself saying. What? No. He didn't mean to say _that_.  
  
"But you love him," she said, looking right at Arthur -- almost challenging him.  
  
Arthur opened his mouth to deny her accusation, but he knew he could never fool Gwen. "I love him," he said, sighing.


End file.
